


rewrite

by abvj



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Episode: s01e09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/pseuds/abvj
Summary: In another life, it happens like this.





	rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> This challenge was harder than I thought it would be! Nothing I wanted to write for your other prompts wanted to fit into 100 words. Longer treats may be coming your way once the challenge closes. Hope you enjoy this one in the meantime.

In another life, it happens like this: 

Two strangers meet by chance. The connection is instant. There is dinner, drinks, a stupid joke that causes her head to tilt back with laughter. The sound presses into his skin, a reminder he carries with him.

After, their first kiss is in the dim light of dusk. It is tentative, gentle, and quickly blossoms into something more. She pulls back first, murmuring _slow_ with a coy smile. Jake nods, smiles, presses a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

These things take time, he knows, and they have plenty of it.


End file.
